My Lovely Trouble Maker
by Kuromaki Naruchigo
Summary: Seorang murid baru -Uzumaki naruto- menaruh perasaan kepada seorang gadis keturunan Hyuuga. Akankah Naruto diterima oleh gadis yang sombong ini dengan dibantu oleh temannya?/ "tenang saja, ketampananku akan mengubah cewek ini!"/ Mind to Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, tapi fic ini punya Ruchi.

.

.

.

***Happy Reading***

.

.

.

"Tatte Kudasai!" seru Shikamaru.

"Minna san, Ohayou Gozaimasu" sapa Iruka Sensei

"Sensei Ohayou Goazaimasu" Balas murid – murid di kelas XI2

Seperti biasa, kelas XI2 adalah kelas yang paling rebut diantara semua kelas di Karakura High School. Tak heran banyak guru yang sering kesal mendapat jam ngajar di kelas ini. Murid – muridnya terkenal periang dan ribut. Tetapi dibalik itu semua, kelas ini merupakan kelas yang paling pintar dan kompak. Jarang ada permusuhan diantara mereka.

Tapi semua itu tak berlaku bagi gadis yang saat ini duduk di kursi paling depan tengah kelas. Hanya gadis berambut indigo ini yang serius mendengarkan setiap guru yang menjelaskan pelajaran.

"Shizuka nishite kudasai (Harap Tenang)!" teriakan Iruka Sensei membuat semua murid langsung terdiam.

"Fuuh.. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru untuk mengisi anggota kelas ini sejak Kankurou pindah sekolah" ujar Iruka Sensei.

"Silahkan masuk murid baru"

Kriet…

"Ohayou, Minna!" Ujar seorang pemuda yang diyakini para murid sebagai sang murid baru.

"Doushite? Ohayou, Minna!" Ucapnya lagi, menunggu balasan.

"Ohayou!" Sapa para murid.

"Hei.. Hei.. teman–teman! Sepertinya kita kedatangan penghidup kelas yang baru nih.." Seru Lee.

"Hah.. Mendokusei ne.." gumam ketua kelas.

"Kuharap Ia selalu mentraktirku keripik kentang!" kata seorang pemuda gendut.

"Huh.. tidak lebih menarik dari Sasuke kun.." Bisa ditebak siapa yang ngomong.

Seluruh kelas mulai menggumamkan kata–kata untuk Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dia pun belum memperkenalkan diri.. silahkan, murid baru!" perintah Iruka Sensei.

"Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto dattebayou.. hobi makan ramen, IQ ku yah bisa disamakan dengan Bill Gates lah.. cita–citaku ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola no.1 di Dunia dan menikahi gadis cantik! Yoroshiku ne.."

"Yoroshiku, Naruto!" Balas para murid. Yah, seprtinya mereka sangat senang kedatangan anggota pembuat onar yang baru.

"Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan, dari tadi kuperhatikan kau hanya sibuk dengan catatanmu itu.. kau akan menyesal loh kalau tidak melihat wajahku..!" sapa Naruto pada seorang gadis di kursi paling depan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Hinata, masih tidak beralih dari bukunya.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan Naruto, Hinata adalah orang yang paling rajin di kelas ini. Sepertinya dia juga anti lelaki." Ujar seseorang berambut jabrik seperti Naruto, hanya saja berwarna coklat dan memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Souka.." gumam Naruto.

"Tenang saja, ketampananku bisa mengubah cewek ini, etto.. siapa tadi namanya? Heina?"

'Siapa sih cowok ke-PDan ini? Beraninya menyebut namaku-Hinata sama–salah.' Umpat Hinata dalam hatinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, sebaiknya kau menunjukkan sifat sopanmu sebagai murid baru, Baka Naruto!" celetuk pemuda berwajah tampan dengan rambut belakang seperti pantat ayam.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, cowok emo!" balas Naruto.

"Sudah–sudah.. kamu bisa mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke, Naruto." Perintah Iruka Sensei sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah pemuda emo yang baru saja bertengkar dengan Naruto. "Dan jangan menolak" tambah Iruka Sensei ketika Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

Akhirnya dengan pasrah Naruto menduduki tempat duduknya disamping Sasuke. Tetapi dari tadi, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari Hinata.

.

.

.

**- To Be Continued -**

Kependekan ya? Ruchi mau tunggu balasan dari para reviewer tentang chapter pertama sebelum Ruchi lanjutin chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

Ruchi hanya meminjam Naruto ya, Kishimoto-sensei...

.

.

.

***Happy Reading***

.

.

.

"Pusiing… ulangan mematikan!"

"Sensei.. masa baru datang murid baru langsung ulangan?" kata Naruto memelas.

"Jangan ribut saat ulangan. Mengapa kau tidak menunjukkan kemampuanmu yang setara dengan Bill Gates, Naruto?" sindir Sasuke.

"Te-tentu saja. Aku hanya merasa terlalu mudah mngerjakan soal seperti ini! Kurasa aku harus bertanya ke orang paling pintar matematika kedua setelah aku. Yo! Minna, siapa merasa paling pintar setelah aku silahkan tunjukkan kemampuanmu!"

Hening…

"Wah tida…." saat Naruto ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, gadis yang duduk paling depan berdiri.

"Owatta, sensei" kata Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? Kau cepat sekali.." puji Naruto.

Hinata hanya melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya.

"Kau harus terbiasa di kelas ini, baka Naruto. Hinata itu bintang kelas di sini." Ejek Ino.

"Hahaha.. boleh minta bantuannya, Hinata-chan?" pinta Naruto.

Hinata hanya menoleh sekilas.

"Ayo dong.. kalau kamu ajarin aku, nanti aku akan traktir kamu makanan di kantin."

Beberapa anak hanya terkikik geli.

"Aku tidak ada waktu mengajari orang bodoh sepertimu." Jawab Hinata, pedis, sambil menggerakkan matanya kearah Naruto, dingin.

"ah.. Hahaha. Souka." Balas Naruto, nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jangan marah sama aku ya Hina-chan"

Hinata hanya duduk ditempatnya sambil membaca buku, belajar.

.

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

.

"Nee.. Sakura-chan. Hinata itu orangnya seperti apa sih? Kok Cuma dia yang kelihatannya beda dari yang lainnya?" Tampaknya Naruto penasaran sama cewek berambut indigo itu.

"Menurut yang aku tahu sih, Hinata seperti itu karena keluarganya. Ia tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan mereka. Keluarganya selalu mengatur segala urusan Hinata. Sepertinya Ia juga….. hei tunggu. Sepertinya kamu tertarik ya sama Hinata?"

"ti-tidak.. tidak aku hanya …ung.. ya.. ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan murid di kelas ini. Tapi hanya Hinata yang sulit didekati.. haha." Kata Naruto, berbohong.

"beneran?"

"i-iya, begitulah"

"masa?"

"iya!"

"Tidak bohong?"

"tidak"

"Kamu suka Hinata?"

"iy.. eh..maksudku tidak."

Seperti biasa, Sakura si ratu gossip pantang menyerah mencari bahan untuk ia sebarkan. 'Sepertinya akan menarik jika ada seorang siswa baru di kelasnya yang suka pada Hinata pada pandangan pertama' pikir Sakura.

Naruto heran, mengapa dari tadi Hinata tidak makan? Padahal biasanya jam istirahat murid – murid langsung berbondong – bondong ke kantin.

Tetapi kemudian, gadis bermata lavender itu mengeluarkan bekal makanannya. Dilihat dari lunch box nya saja, sudah ketahuan makanan di dalamnya pasti sangat menggiurkan.

Naruto jadi malu sendiri saat Ia teringat ingin mentraktir Hinata di kantin. 'ternyata Hinata-chan orang kaya… ya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hinata-chan, ayo temani aku makan di kantin? Kau kan bisa bawa bekalmu ke kantin.." ajak Naruto.

"Tidak mau"

"kenapa?, ayolah Hinata-chan.."

"Tidak"

"Ayo"

"Sudah kubilang tidak mau!" balas Hinata menatap garang mata Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak betah makan di kantin penuh dengan orang udik" kata Hinata melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Huwaa.. Hinata-chan marah padaku. Yah sudahlah, Hinata-chan yang imut ini mana mau makan sama kami, hahaha.." ledek Naruto.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari sini?" usir Hinata.

"Baiklah, apa sih yang tidak untuk Hinata-chan ku?, hehe." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Jaa..ne" sambungnya kepada Hinata yang tidak membalas.

.

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

.

"Wah.. wah.. sepertinya tidak berhasil ya?" kata Sakura tiba – tiba saat Naruto sampai di kantin.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Sakura-chan?" Kata Naruto, bingung.

"Aku melihatmu tadi di kelas bersama Hinata."

"A-ah… itu.."

"Kau suka Hinata kan, Naruto?" kata Sasuke, tiba – tiba

"bu-bukan begi.."

"Itu semua terlihat di wajahmu.."

Wajah Naruto mulai memerah.

"ya.. ya.. aku ngaku. Aku memang suka Hinata-chan. Mohon bantuannya…"

"Menyerahlah Naruto, rasa sukamu tidak akan sampai ke Hinata." Sambung Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang bisa meluluhkan hati Hinata.." timpal Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Kedo, massigu! Jibun no kotoba o magene ( Aku tidak akan menarik kata – kataku)!"

"Kau memang keras kepala, baka! Aku tidak ada urusannya dengan ini.. jaa.." kata Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kuuun.."tapi sebelum Sakura beranjak, Naruto menahannya.

"Tentang Hinata, jangan disebarkan ya.." pinta Naruto.

"Gimana ya?" Sakura mulai jahil.

"Jangan ya.."

"iya tidak ya.."

"Tidak tahulah ya nanti.. jaa, Naruto." Sakura langsung melesat mengejar Sasuke.

'Bodohnya aku, ngapain aku cerita ke ratu gossip itu? Bisa malu aku..'

Kemudian Naruto makan dikantin bersama temannya.

.

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

.

Kring.. Kring..

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid mulai membereskan barangnya masing – masing. Kemudian guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas XI2 pamit meninggalkan kelas.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita pulang bersama." Ajak Naruto, tersenyum.

Hinata hanya diam membereskan barang.

"Ayo.." sambil menarik tangan Hinata

**Plak!**

"Jangan menyentuh tanganku dengan tangan kotormu!" hardik Hinata

Naruto tertegun sejenak.

"Ahahaha.. aku akan cuci tangan ku nanti. Tenang saja, Hina-chan." Tak lupa cengiran menghiasi wajahnya.

Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ditolak Lagi, eh?"

"ng? Sakura-chan?"

"Sudah kubilang menyerah saja!"

"Jangan ikut campur, Sasuke. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkan hatinya segera." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum."Jaa ne.. Sasuke, Sakura-chan."

Naruto langsung keluar kelas.

"Sakura.."

"nani? Sasuke-kun..?"

"apa kamu menyadari arti dibalik senyum Naruto?"

"... Tentu saja"

.

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu pagar sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Sepertinya ia sangat kecewa tawaran pulang sekolah dengan Hinata ditolak.

"Daijoubu. Besok pasti aku diterima untuk pulang besamanya."

Ketika Naruto hamper sampai di dekat pintu gerbang, dilihatnya Hinata tampak menunggu seseorang.

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang Hinata-chan? Kau menungguku ya?" ledek naruto.

"…"

Tiba – tiba seseorang menyapa Hinata di belakang.

"Hinata-sama, saya sudah menelepon supir untuk menjemput." Kata pemuda berambut panjang dan memiliki iris seperti Hinata. Naruto yakin pemuda ini kelas XII.

"ya"

"kamu siapa?" Tanya lelaki tersebut kepada Naruto.

"ah? Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto dattebayou, aku murid baru di kelas XI2" jawab Naruto. "omae wa?"

"Hyuuga Neji, dan jangan dekati adik sepupuku, Hinata-sama!"

"Apa maks…."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah mobil sedan hitam meluncur di depan mereka bertiga.

"Mari, Hinata-sama." Kata neji seraya membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

Hinata pun memasuki mobil bersama Neji sambil mengancam Naruto "Ingat, jangan dekati Hinata, atau kau akan menyesal!"

Naruto hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan mobil didepannya melesat pergi.

.

.

.

**- To be Continued -**

Buat para reviewers dan silent readers, terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Insyaallah saya upload chapter 3 secepatnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bagi para readers and reviewers, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan bertahan sampai ke chapter 3 ini.**

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto wa Masashi Kishimoto no dattebayou!

.

.

.

***Happy Reading***

.

.

.

Hari ini hari kedua Naruto di sekolah barunya. Baru sehari saja di kelas, tampaknya Naruto cepat akrab dengan teman – temannya (kecuali Hinata).

Tidak seperti hari kemarin, Naruto tampak menjauhi dan mendiami Hinata. Tentu saja membuat Sakura dan Sasuke heran.

"Hei, Sakura. Apa yang terjadi pada si baka yang mengatakan 'Massigu jibun no kotoba no magene!' itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"huh, mending kita Tanya langsung saja!"

"Nee.. Naruto! Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Tanya Sakura ketika mereka tiba di kantin.

"nandemonaiyo (tidak ada apa – apa) Sakura-chan!" jawab Naruto sambil menampakkan cengirannya seperti biasa.

"bukan itu maksudnya. Apa yang terjadi antara kamu dan Hinata?" kata Sasuke to the point.

"E-etto.. tidak apa – apa. Sejak awal memang tidak ada apa – apa dengannya" elak Naruto.

"Menyerahkah? Semudah itu?"

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Tidak usah ikut campur mengenai urusanku dengannya."

Kemudian Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita membantu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"ng? terserahmu sajalah."

.

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Seperti biasa, hariku diisi dengan kebosanan. Kehidupanku berada dijalur yang ditetapkan oleh ayahku, hanya karena kami berada diketurunan bangsawan, Hyuuga. Bukan seperti anak – anak lainnya, aku harus belajar keras setiap hari untukmendapatkan nilai yang bagus, seprti yang diharapkan keluargaku.

Aku bosan dikelas ini, melihat mereka tertawa begitu lepas dan damai. Kenapa mereka tidak merasakan kehidupan sepertiku? Sebaiknya aku ke bukit belakang sekolah untuk menyegarkan pikiranku.

Aku berjalan menuju bukit belakang sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Kurasakan para siswa melihatku tanpa lepas. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mau keluar kelas.

Dan, sampailah aku disini, bukit belakang sekolah yang damai tanpa ada orang yang menggangguku. Angin sepoi – sepoi menggoyangkan daun – daun pohon yang tenang. Kemudian aku langsung mencari tempat dudukku seperti biasanya, sebelum aku melihatnya.

Dia, orang pertama yang menyapaku setelah sekian lama aku disapa orang. Sekrang Ia sedang tidur dengan damainya dibawah sinaran matahari yang cerah. Rambut kuningnya yang tergoyang angin tampak damai, wajahnya…. Eh? Apa yang kubikirkan? Ternyata memang ada yang aneh denganku hari ini.

Sebenarnya aku merasa kecewa kenapa hari ini Naruto seperti menghindariku. Padahal sudah lama tidak ada yang menegurku. Kuhampiri dirinya seraya duduk disampingnya. Kutatap wajahnya lekat – lekat. Aku ingin membelai rambutnya itu, sampai kemudian..

"Hinata-chan?" suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"eh?"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Oh… aku tahu! Kau ingin PDKT ya? Kukira kau anti social, Hinata-chan. Ternyata kau orangnya…."

"Jangan Salah sangka! Aku disini karena ini tempat idealku saat istirahat. Kau meniduri tempatku. Aku berencana ketika kau bangun, aku akan mengusirmu! Dan jangan panggil aku Hinata-chan, hanya ada satu satu nama yang cocok untukku, Hinata-sama.

"yaah… padahal lebih cocok Hinata-chan… lebih imut!" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"A-aku tidak imut!" aku sebal, kenapa semburat merah muncul di pipiku.

"pipimu merah, ternyata kau senang ya dipuji begitu..? hehehe" katannya meledek

"Ti-tidak. Sebagai orang yang lebih rendah, kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal semacam itu padaku!"

"hahaha… tetap saja Hinata-chan imut!" Ia senang sekali membuatku gusar.

"Kau menyebalkan, aku mau kembali ke kelas!"

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi tiba – tiba mulutku bergerak sendiri tanpa kemauanku.

"Kau tidak mau ikut?"

"eh?" tuhkan Naruto pasti jadi GR. Kalau ada siswa sepertinya kuajak begitu biasanya pasti akan ikut.

"tidak usah, aku masih ingin menikmati pemandangan alam disini.

"…Souka." Sebenarnya ada rasa kecewa jauh dalam hatiku.

Tanpa Hinata dan Naruto sadari, sejak awal mereka diperhatikan oleh seorang senpai berambut panjang.

**Normal POV**

Ketika membuka pintu kelas, Hinata tertegun, ternyata pelajaran setelah istirahat sudah dimulai. Ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia yang selama ini merupakan siswi teladan sampai terlambat masuk? Setelah meminta maaf pada Kakashi Sensei, Hinata langsung duduk di tempat duduknya.

'Pasti ini karena aku terlalu berhubungan dengan Naruto. Benar kata Neji-niisan, berhubungan dengan orang lain hanya akan membuatku jatuh.' Pikirnya.

'Ngomong – ngomong tentang Naruto, dari tadi Naruto belum kembali ke kelas. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa jangan –jangan….. tidak, tidak. Untuk apa aku memikirkan orang itu, si bodoh dan ribut.' Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Hinata khawatir tentang Naruto.

Teng..Teng..

Lonceng pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kakashi sensei yang sedang mengajar menghentikan penjelasannya. Satu persatu murid mulai meninggalkan kelas, dengan wajah seperti terlepas dari pelajaran terakhir yang membosankan. Tetapi hanya Hinata yang tampak berlambat lambat. Tampaknya membereskan buku hanya alas an baginya untuk masih berada di kelas.

"Sasuke-kun, menurutmu Naruto pergi kemana? Ia tidak kembali setelah istirahat."

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, orang sepertinya pasti sekarang sedang tertidur. Apalagi pelajaran terakhirnya si Kakashi."

"Tapi aku khawatir takut terjadi apa – apa dengannya. Ia sedang tidak baik hubungan dengan …."

"Hei! Ssshhh… orangnya di sini"

"A-ah. Ayo kita pulang Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

Percakapan mereka berdua tentu saja terdengar oleh telinga Hinata. Siapa mereka? Siapa lagi kalau buka Sasuke dan Sakura. Hanya kedua orang inilah yang paling akrab dengan Naruto disbanding teman yang lainnya.

'Naruto kemana ya? Aku punya firasat buruk. Dan siapa wanita yang dibilang Sakura.. Aah lagi – lagi aku penasaran tentangnya. Lagian belum tentu orang yang dimaksud Sakura seorang wanita. Cukup, Hinata. Tenangkan pikiranmu dari hal – hal semacam ini!' Hinata yang sibuk dengan pikirannya, tinggal sendiri di kelas. Tiba – tiba terdengar langkah seseorang.

Krek..

Pintu kelas dibuka, menampilkan siswa berkulit tan ngos – ngosan yang seperti baru turun gunung.

"Hinata?"

Hinata sudah tahu Naruto yang tadi membuka pintu, Ingin Ia menolehkan wajahnya menatap pria yang baru masuk ke kelas. Tetapi, yah, kalau saja bukan kepribadiannya yang 'menjaga imej' ini tidak mengganggunya.

"Kau belum pulang? Kau menungguku ya?" Tanya pria berambut jabrik, lagi.

"Ti-tidak. Sudah ah, aku pergi!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang, hari ini?" ajak naruto, berharap Hinata tak akan menolak.

"….."

"Gimana?

"a-ah? Su-sudah kubilang, cara pulang yang cocok untukku ini hanya mobil sedan itu, berbeda denganmu yang hanya jalan kaki! Jadi berhentilah mengajakku."

"Hahaha, bodohnya aku mana mungkin kau mau pulang bareng denganku sedangkan ada mobil mewah yang akan menjemputmu kapan saja." Lagi, cengiran selalu menghiasi wajanhya.

"Mata ne… Hinata-chan" Naruto langsung melesat meninggalkan kelas.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa tadi aku sempat ragu ketika Naruto mengajakku? Pasti ada yang tidak beres.'

Kemudian Hinata meninggalkan kelasnya, Menuju pintu gerbang Karakura High School. Selama 20 menit Ia menunggu jemputannya, sampai Ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Hinata-sama, hari ini bisakah anda pulang sendiri? Saya tidak bisa menjemput anda hari ini, karena sore ini saya ingin menjenguk orang tua saya yang sedang sakit." Kata supir Hinata pagi tadi sebelum Hinata berangkat sekolah.

'Hah… bodohnya aku' pikir Hinata.

'Neji-niisan sedang ada pertemuan antar anggota gengnya. Harusnya tadi kuterima saja ajakan Naruto'

"Kau belum pulang Hinata?" Seseorang menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Huwaa.. jangan!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Jangan sakiti ak.. eh? Naruto?"

"Siapa lagi? Kamu ini kenapa sih?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata Naruto.

"Ti-tidak. Neji-niisan bilang kalau ada seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang artinya…"

"hmm?"

"Tidak penting"

"Yasudah, aku pulang ya.."

"…"

Entah kenapa Naruto berjalan sangat lambat meninggalkan Hinata. Lambat, lambat, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi kesal tidak jelas. kelihatan sekali Ia seperti menunggu sesuatu, sampai gadis dibelakangnya berkata.

"Tunggu aku, Naruto!"

Yah, Naruto senantiasa berhenti menunggu Hinata berlari kearahnya, dengan memamerkan senyum kemenangan. Mereka berdua pulang bersama.

Tampaknya Ini menjadi awal dari kisah cinta mereka.

.

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

.

Walaupun mereka berdua pulang bersama, mereka terlihat seperti putri yang dikawal oleh bodyguardnya. Karena hujan, Naruto yang memegangi payung untuk mereka berdua. Naruto disuruh jalan di dekat jalan disamping Naruto. Naruto sih biasa – biasa aja, tapi orang yang melihat mereka seperti itu jadi iri. Kepada siapa? Tentu saja kepada Hinata. Dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berhasil dekat dengan Hinata.

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Hinata terlebih dahulu. Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya diam tanpa suara. Kemudia Hinata melirik kearah Naruto. Ia juga bosan melakukan perjalan seperti ini. Baru Ia sadari, ternyata banyak luka – luka di bagian tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto, ada apa dengan luka – luka itu?" Tanya Hinata.

"E-eh?" Naruto sedikit terkejut, ternyata Hinata yang memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"Bukan apa – apa"

"Apakah itu sakit?"

"Sakit sekali"

"Benarkah? Aku jadi merasa bersalah mengajakmu pulang bareng"

"Just Kidding"

"Eh, Maksudnya?"

"Aku jadi ingin lihat wajah khawatir kamu. Ternyata tetap saja kawaii, Hinata-chan"

"A-apa–apaan sih? Baka"

"hehehe"

"Terus, darimana kamu mendapatkan luka seperti ini?"

"Kamu beneran ingin tahu?"

"tentu sa.. Tidak kok. Hanya basa –basi" Hinata sebenarnya sangat penasaran, tetapi 'jaga imej' mengganggunya.

Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dengan senyuman misterius.

"tadi aku jatuh dari tangga saat mau ke kelas"

"Apakah itu alasan kamu tidak masuk kelas setelah istirahat?"

"Iya, aku pingsan setelah itu."

"Dasar ceroboh"

Walaupun alasan Naruto seperti itu, sepertinya tidak akan menghasilkan luka separah itu. Apa yang terjadi?

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa mengetahui senpai berambut merah memata – matai mereka.

"Mata ashita, Hinata-chan" Kata Naruto ketika mereka sampai dikediaman Hyuuga

"…." Hinata langsung masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat..

"Ya.. aku yakin melihatnya" kata seseorang berambut merah yang sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Dimana kau melihatnya?" Balas seseorang di dalam teleponnya.

"Ia sedang diantar pulang oleh siswa berambut pirang yang sepertinya teman sekelasnya"

"Wah tidak cukup ya? Sepertinya harus kukasih pelajaran lagi. Datanglah ke rumahku, aku ada rencana."

.

.

.

**-To be Continued –**

Hehehe, gimana nih chapter 3? Udah pada bosan ya? Chapter 3 ini Ruchi perlambat alurnya moga-moga suka ya?Ditunggu reviewnya...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**

Ruchi pinjam Naruto nya ya, Kishimoto-sensei..

.

.

.

***Happy Reading***

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Kembalilah aku, di rumah mewah yang penuh dengan segala peraturan yang memuakkan. Diisi dengan bejibun pelayan yang bawel, siap melaporkan keadaanku dan adikku kepada tuan mereka, Hyuuga Hiashi yang tak lain tak bukan merupakan ayahku sendiri.

Seperti biasa, kepulanganku kerumah disambut dengan kata-kata formal yang tidak penting. Aku bosan dengan wajah-wajah sok perhatian dari para pelayanku yang mereka tunjukkan di setiap langkahku menuju kamarku. Tapi dalam hati aku kecewa, seperti biasanya ayahku tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya setiap aku pulang. Ini jadi seperti aku anak dari para pelayanku. Huh, menggelikan.

Sampailah aku, di tempat yang tidak ada orang yang bisa mengusikku. Ya, kamarku adalah tempat yang paling aman bagiku dari para pelayanku di rumah ini. Seperti peraturan dan jadwal, _pulang sekolah langsung mandi._

Tok tok tok

"Hinata-sama, makan malam sudah siap" tepat pukul 07.30 malam seorang pelayan memanggilku untuk makan malam.

Dengan berat hati, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja makan, karena kutahu, para pelayan pasti akan sibuk melaporkan soal makan malamku kepada ayahku jika aku tidak mau makan. Seperti biasa, meja makan yang besar hanya diisi oleh dua orang, aku dan Hanabi, adikku.

Seusai makan malam, aku kembali ke sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.15 malam. Jadwalku selanjutnya diisi dengan belajar.

Ah, nilai ulangan matematika kemarin dibawah 90. Sial! Baka! Hanya itu kata yang ku keluarkan untuk memaki diriku sendiri. Tapi anehnya aku tidak menangis. Biasanya jika aku mendapat nilai jelek untuk ulangan aku akan menangis dan melampiaskan perasaanku pada para pelayanku. Tidak jarang barang-barang ku banyak yang rusak karena amukan ku. Tapi tak masalah, toh aku akan dapat segera membelinya kembali.

Aku bosan berada dalam rumah ini. Bodoh sekali bukan? Aku yakin teman-teman ku banyak yang iri jika mengetahui seperti apa rumahku. Terkadang aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau aku bertukar rumah dengan teman ku itu? Toh ayahku tidak akan menyadarinya.

Kubalik lembar jawaban ulangan matematika ku. Disitu aku melihat sebuah tulisan, yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Kecil sekali, sangat kecil malah. _Ganbattene, Hinata-chan_. Tapi bagaimana ia dapat menulisnya? Bukankah kertas ulangan itu langsung ku ambil dari….. ah! Tentu saja, yang membagikan hasil ulangan kertas itu kan Naruto. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, mengingat Naruto menjadi lesu saat melihat kertas ulangan matematikanya. Ternyata Ia lucu juga… eh apa? Lupakan kata terakhir itu.

Kulanjutkan acara belajarku yang sempat tertunda karena hasil ulangan ku. Aku terlalu lelah hari ini, mungkin berjalan kaki memang tidak cocok untuk putri bangsawan seperti ku. Ku paksa mataku untuk tetap terjaga sambil terus membaca pelajaran. Aku tidak ingin mendapat nilai buruk lagi.

.

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

.

Aku tidak begitu ingat, yang pasti saat aku membuka mata, kudapati tubuhku berada di kasurku –maksudku, kasur besarku. Kusadari, ketukan pintu salah satu pembantukulah yang membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku. Hah, hari baru datang lagi, hari dimana peperangan mengejar nilai dmulai kembali.

Aku sangat kesal, mengetahui supirku belum pulang sejak kemarin sore. Artinya, aku harus jalan dari rumah ke sekolah. Sekarang, yang jadi pikiranku, bagaimana jika aku kelelahan sehingga tidak bisa belajar di sekolah semaksimal mungkin? Dan tiba-tiba aku terlambat sampai ke sekolah, kemudian dihukum? Tidak, tidak… singkirkan hal-hal negative itu, Hinata!

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, terdengar suara motor dibelakangku. Saat kutengok, ternyata pemilik warna mata yang sama denganku sedang menjalankan motornya kearahku.

"Hinata-sama, ayo naik." Ajak Neji-niisan kepadaku."Daripada jalan kaki, lebih baik membonceng motorku." Lanjutnya.

Tentu saja aku tidak menolak, berharap pikiran negativeku tidak jadi kenyataan jika aku naik motor niisan. Kereta pun melaju, tidak sekencang saat niisan membawanya sendiri. Ia tahu kalau aku tidak suka terlalu kencang karena takut rambutku yang indah ini jadi rusak stylenya.

Kami berjalan dengan diam, sampai tiba-tiba

"Hinata-sama, siapa itu Uzumaki Naruto?" pertanyaan neji-niisan membuyarkan lamunanku

"Hanya seorang….." perkataanku terputus."….teman" lanjutku. Sebenarnya aku agak sangsi, apakah benar aku memang sudah menganggapnya teman?

"Teman? Maafkan kelancanganku Hinata-sama, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengarmu mempunyai seorang teman sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi seorang laki-laki." Perkataannya membuatku sangat kesal, berani sekali Ia bilang aku tidak punya teman.

"Jadi? Ada masalah?" tanyaku dengan nada ketus

"ti-tidak, Hinata-sama. Sekali lagi maafkan kelancanganku." Tampak dari cara bicaranya, seperti tidak ingin menyulut pertengkaran.

"Ya"

"Ano.. Hinata-sama"

"apa lagi?"

"Kita sudah sampai"

"a-ah soudesuka. Arigatou, neji-niisan." Seraya turun dari motornya.

"Iie, Douitashimashite." Balasnya.

Kemudian aku berjalan menuju kelasku.

.

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai. Tapi aku tidak terlalu focus terhadap apa yang sedang dijelaskan Guy-sensei , guru olahraga yang sering mendapat julukan , karena dia suka sekali makan buah melon. Orangnya terlalu semangat, sampai-sampai Ia sering garang melihatku yang tidak pandai olahraga ini. Selain itu.. ah untuk apa aku membicarakan Guy-sensei?

Dari tadi aku selalu menatap kearah kursi di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke. Kupadangi kursi kosong itu sambil berharap dia mendudukinya. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto tidak datang, apakah Ia sakit? Rasanya kelas tidak semeriah dua hari kemarin. Tapi, kalau Ia sakit kenapa tidak memberi kabar kepada guru? Apakah Ia sengaja membolos? Disaat seperti ini, aku…

"Apa yang kau tunggu Hinata?" pertanyaan menyadarkanku.

"E-eh?"

"Apa yang kau tunggu, teman-temanmu sudah ruang ganti. Hari ini kita olahraga Baseball."

"soudesuka, gomenasai"

Ditanya menunggu, sepertinya aku memang menunggunya. Menunggu Ia datang.

"Kejar!"

"Strike 1!'

"Berhasil!"

"Yaah"

Ribut sekali, itulah yang tidak kusukai dari pelajaran olahraga. Apa yang menyenangkan, coba? Memaksa kita panasan dibawah sinar matahari yang terik, memeras keringat, dan melelahkan. Oh, aku ingin kabur saja dari sini!

Seperti biasa, Guy-sensei menonton pertandingan baseball dengan sangat tertarik. Ini kesempatanku, dengan secepat kilat aku berlari menuju kamar ganti perempuan. Kuganti baju olahraga yang basah karena keringat di sekujur tubuhku. Saat ingin mengambil baju ganti di rak, aku melihat sepucuk surat. Kemudian aku membacanya.

_Untuk Hyuuga Hinata, XII__2_

_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu_

_Bisakah kita bertemu di atap saat istirahat?_

_Kuharap kau mau datang_

Haah.. surat aneh. Kenapa tidak dicantumkan nama pengirimnya? Apakah sebaiknya aku datang? Tidak usah sajalah, paling hanya pernyataan cinta.

.

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

.

Hari ini berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Sangat membosankan kalau tidak ada dia. Aku kembali sendiri di kelas ini. Jujur saja, aku merasa punya teman sejak dia pindah ke kelas ini. Tapi tentu saya aku gengsi, masa putri sepertiku berteman dengan orang biasa.

(Teng…teng)

Saatnya pulang. Kuharap supirku sudah bisa menjemputku. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas yang sudah sepi, karena yang lain sudah keluar lebih dulu. Aku memang suka keluar kelas paling akhir, tidak harus berdesakan keluar.

Namun, baru satu langkah aku keluar dari kelas, ternyata ada yang menungguku.

"Hinata….!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Menoleh kepada seorang senpai berambut merah yang menyapaku.

"ya, senpai?"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang setelah membaca surat itu?"

"Eh? Darimana kau…? Apakah itu surat darimu? Aku hanya tidak ingin langsung percaya pada seseorang yang belum kekenal" jawabku angkuh.

"Jangan begitu dong, Hinata. Namaku Sasori, Teman Neji."

"Oh, aku tidak bertanya" Memang benar, tanyong.

"Yah, namanya saja perkenalan. Begini, aku ingin kau jadi pacarku."

"Hmm."Menurutku, tidak ada salahnya menjadi pacar orang ini. Oh ya, aku bohong soal tidak mengenal senpai ini. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu senpai ini? Dia anak seorang penyanyi terkenal, yang sekarang sedang naik daun. Yah, pastinya ayahku akan setuju. Memang orang seperti inilah yang cocok untukku. Bukan seperti dia… eh? 'dia?' kenapa aku selalu kepikirang tentang dia sih?

"Oke, tapi ada syarat."

"Apa?" sebenarnya aku sedikit kesal, kan dia yang memintaku jadi pacarnya, kok dia yang minta syarat? Tidak kebalik tuh? Ah, sudahlah. Sudah bagus dapat anak penyanyi terkenal, jangan kurusak acara deh.

"Jauhi Uzumaki"

"E-eh? Apa?" Mataku melebar saat mendengar nama itu.

"Jauhi Uzumaki Naruto"

"Ke-kenapa?" Aku tidak ingin kehilangan temanku satu-satunya.

"Dia sangat dekat denganmu, aku cemburu."

"Tapi kan tidak perlu sampai aku harus menjauhinya?" aku berharap Ia merubah pemikirannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dekat dengan lelaki lain selain aku. Atau kau lebih suka dia daripada aku?"

"Ti-tidak begitu. Mana sudi aku suka dengan orang rendah sepertinya"

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjauhinya." Setelah kupikir-pikir, biar saja aku menjauhi Naruto, toh aku dapat yang lebih tinggi.

"Bagus, kalau begitu hari ini pulang denganku ya?"

"Tidak usah, senpai. Supirku akan menjemputku." Tolakku dengan halus.

"Supirmu belum pulang. Jangan panggil aku senpai, Hinata-chan. Panggil aku Sasori saja.

"Tapi dari mana kamu tahu itu, Sasori-kun?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja dari Neji. Ia juga yang memintaku mengantarmu pulang."

"Ok, baiklah"

.

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

.

**Naruto Pov**

Kubuka mataku yang silau karena cahaya matahari yang tembus melalui celah-celah gordenku. Kupaksa bangun tubuhku yang dipenuhi oleh bekas luka-luka dan memar. Hah, sepertinya istirahat seharian penuh kemarin tidak cukup untuk memulihkan tubuhku.

Kugerakkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi, berharap air segar akan membuatku merasa lebih baik. Pokoknya hari ini aku harus mengatakan perasaanku padanya, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Setelah itu, aku memakai baju seragam yang sudah kusetrika. Hah, memang sulit hidup sendiri. Eh, pikir apa aku? Bodoh sekali, bukannya ini keputusanku sendiri? Ah! Aku lupa menyiapkan sarapan. Sudahlah, sudah biasa.

Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, tak lupa kukunci pintu rumahku. Rumah ini sudah 5 kali kemalingan, banyak barang berhargaku yang hilang, walaupun dapat kubeli lagi. Kuarahkan kakiku menuju Karakura High School. Aku senang sekali, teman-temanku sangat baik dan bersahabat. Ternyata aku tidak salah pilih sekolah.

Saat kulihat pintu gerbang Karakura High School, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Tuh kan betul, baru saja nongol dari depan gerbang, aku dikejutkan oleh sang penjaga sekolah.

"Hei! Hari ini kamu telat lagi. Hari pertama dan kedua kamu di sekolah ini saya maafkan, tapi tidak untuk hari ketigamu."

"Maaf, pak. Tolong biarkan saya lewat, onegai…"

"Tidak bisa. Ikut saya ke kantor kepala sekolah!"

Haah, hari ini memang hari sialku. Biar Kutebak, setelah ini akan ada kejadian menyebalkan lagi. Kuikuti langkah kaki si penjaga sekolah dengan langkah gontai menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Huh, makin membuat moodku jelek saja, berhadapan dengan nenek Tsunade.

"Jadi ini hari ketigamu, ya?" Tanya si nenek berkucir dua.

"Begitulah" Jawabku malas.

"Kau bisa keluar dari sekolah ini kalau kau mau"

"Tidak begitu." Mana mungkin aku keluar dari sekolah ini sebelum mengutarakan perasaanku padanya, yang benar saja?.

"Sudahlah Tsunade, kali ini berilah dia kesempatan sekali lagi." Kata Jiraiya, sang wakil kepala sekolah yang notabenenya suami nenek itu.

"Yasudah, Kau boleh masuk, tapi ingat jika kau terlambat lagi, tidak segan-segan akan kukeluarkan, dasar anak baru!"

"Wakatta, baachan." Sahutku sambil langsung keluar ruangan.

Kulanjutkan perjalananku ke kelas yang sempat tertunda. Langsung saja, saat kubuka pintu kelas aku disambut oleh tatapan para murid dan Asuma sensei.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang terlambat hari ini, Uzumaki?" Tanya Asuma sensei

"A-aku hanya kurang enak badan tadi pagi"

"Hmm, kau boleh duduk."

Beruntunglah hari ini Asuma sensei yang mengajar jam pertama. Ia memang dikenal sangat bersahabat pada murid-muridnya.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk, Naruto?" Tanya si rambut raven, teman sebangkuku

"Haha, kemarin aku bangun kesiangan." Jawabku ngasal.

"Kau ini memang tidak niat sekolah ya?"

"Urusaittebayo!"

Menit-menit berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Aku tidak sabar menunggu jam istirahat untuk menyatakannya kepada si rambut indigo di depan. Tapi ketika hanya tinggal 30 menit lagi, jantungku berdegup cepat, seakan meminta untuk melambatkan jalannya waktu.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya memperhatikannya?." Bisik Sasuke di telingaku

"Siapa?" tanyaku heran

"Tentu saja si Hyuuga."

"Aku tidak.." Kusadari aku memang sedang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Langsung saja aku merasa pipiku memerah, malu ketahuan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba secarik kertas jatuh dimejaku.

'_Ganbatte .' _Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud kertas itu. Lalu kubalas dengan '_Maksudmu?'_ Kemudian kulempar kertas itu kearah Sakura. Dan, jatuh lagi balasan dari Sakura di atas mejaku.

'_Tentu saja tentang ungkapan perasaanmu pada sebelum kau bertanya bagaimana cara aku mengetahuinya, aku mempunyai insting yang kuat ' _

**Blush!** Surat terakhir itu sukses membuatku tambah malu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengejek saat melihat wajahku makin memerah. Aaah! Rencanaku –untuk menyatakan perasaan tanpa diketahui orang lain gagal gara-gara mereka berdua. Yah, paling tidak mereka berdua mendungkungku. Mau tidak mau aku memang bertambah semangat.

-Naruchigo-

Kriiing!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku masih saja diam ditempat, menunggu para murid keluar. Samar-samar kudengar suara Sakura menggodaku tentang Hinata, sebelum ia dan Sasuke meninggalkan kelas. Yosh! Kumantapkan diriku untuk menyapa Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" sapaku

"…."

"Hinata-chan!" kutinggikan suaraku, berharap dia membalas.

"….." masih saja diam.

"Hinata-chan jelek kalu diam" ledekku

"…." Dia ini kenapa sih? Diam saja..

"Apa kau marah padaku, Hinata-chan?"

"…." Apa sih, membuatku sebal saja.

"Hinata-chan!" kali ini bukan suaraku, melainkan suara seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Sasori-kun?" Huh, Hinata kenal dengannya? Dia juga menambahkan suffix –kun pada senpai berambut merah itu.

"Ayo kita ke bukit belakang sekolah, bawa bekalmu untuk makan bersamaku"

"Ya" Sebalnya, kenapa Hinata menytujui ajakan orang itu? Siapa dia? Aku hanya terpaku berdiri, melihat Hinata pergi meninggalkan kelas bersama orang itu.

A-apakah dia pacar Hinata? Kurasakan sesak di dadaku. Pupus sudah harapanku menembak Hinata. Akhirnya aku menuju ke kantin menemui Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Haaah"

"Bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Sakura antusias saat melihatku menggeser kursi untuk duduk bergabung.

"Tidak berhasil." Jawabku.

"Kau belum tahu itu, karena kau belum melakukannya" Sahut Sasuke, seperti membaca pikiranku.

"Aku…"

"Kau hanya menciut setelah melihat Hinata berjalan dengan senpai itu. Belum tahu mereka pacaran kan?" Kata-kata Sakura sukses memberikan motivasi baru untukku.

"Kau benar Sakura, aku hanya takut di tolak." Ucapku

"Sekarang pergilah Naruto, temui si Hyuuga." Kata Sasuke.

"Yossha! Arigatou ne.. Sasuke, Sakura." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Doita"

"Hn"

Langsung saja aku berlari keluar dari kantin, -tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang-orang di kantin melihatku, menuju bukit belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

-Naruchigo-

.

.

.

Hosh..Hosh.. kubiarkan peluh yang dengan cepat membasahi bajuku saat aku berlari. Aduh, ternyata bukit belakang sekolah jauh sekali. Iyalah, namanya aja bukit. Kupercepat langkahku menaiki bukit saat kulihat sebuah titik kecil diatas bukit, yang kuyakini Hinata. Tapi dimana Senpai berambut merah itu? Aduh siapa sih namanya, Sarutobi? Ah sudahlah, kesempatan emas buatku untuk mendekati Hinata tanpa ada gangguan darinya.

"HINATA-CHAN!" teriakku saat hampir sampai, yang kuyakini pasti tidak akan dijawab. Tapi aku tersenyum saat Hinata menoleh kearahku, walaupun Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hinata...hosh...-chan" Hah, melelahkan sekali.

"Ada apa kau disini?" Yay, Hinata membalas panggilanku.

"Se.. sebenarnya.." Jangan! Kumohon jangan sekarang kegugupanku datang!

"A-aku.. su-suka-"

"Bisakah kau tidak mendekatiku lagi?"

"E-eh?" apa maksudnya?

"Aku tahu kau dengar" tentu saja aku mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kamu tidak berhubungan lagi denganku, walaupun sebagai teman." Kata-katanya menusukku.

"A-ah, kenapa, Hinata-chan? Apa salahku?" Kurasakan suaraku sedikit bergetar, walaupun kututupi sedemikian rupa.

"Tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau Sasori-kun, pacarku, jadi cemburu karena melihat aku dekat denganmu"

"…" aku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tidak masalah bagimu kan?" perkataannya mengusikku.

"Ahahahaha…. wakattattebayou. Arigatou na.. Hinata." Jawabku dengan cengiran yang dibuat-buat. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku menghilangkan suffix –chan pada namanya. Yah, sepertinya tidak ada masalah untuknya.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti, Uzumaki-san" Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pohon. Oh, ternyata si Sasori.

"Ayo kita pergi, Sasori-kun" Hatiku teriris saat Hinata akan pergi meninggalkanku dengannya.

"Tentu saja, Hime-chan" dan mereka meninggalkanku sendiri di situ, dengan sombongnya mentang-mentang sepasang kekasih baru. Namu dapat kulihat pandangan Sasori Awas-kalau-berani-macam-macam-dengan-Hinata yang dilontarkan untukku. Sejenak aku merasakan bagian tubuhku yang lebam terasa sakit.

"inilah akhirnya" rutukku pada diri sendiri. Harusnya tadi aku tidak mendengarkan omongan Sakura dan Sasuke. Aah, kok aku jadi menyalahkan mereka? Sudahlah, aku tidak sesedih itu kok. Kira-kira gadis mana lagi yang akan kudekati?

Dengan langkah ringan yang dibuat-buat aku kembali ke kelas. Ternyata lebih santai jika tidak berlari-lari seperti tadi naik ke bukit. Tentu saja, seperti biasa, aku berjalan dengan menghiasi wajahku dengan senyuman. Sampai tiba-tiba kudengar suara

"Hei, dimana mereka?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Sepertinya kita ketinggalan….."

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk menunggunya di kelas"

"Tapi aku kan penasaran.."

"Kau ini, pasti mencari bahan untuk gossip"

"Tentu saja, Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyebarkan berita tentang jadiannya anak baru dan putri Hyuuga" mendengar pernyataan terakhir dari Perempuan yang kuyakini Sakura, hatiku merasa ditusuk. Jadi langsung saja aku berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"NARUTO!" aku pura-pura tidak dengar namaku dipanggil. Entah kenapa aku sedang malas bertemu mereka berdua.

"Naruto, kau berhutang cerita untuk kami."

"Hei, Naruto apa salahnya berbagi cerita pada orang yang sudah membantumu?" Hah, pertanyaan ini langsung membuat langsung membuat langkahku berhenti.

"Hai' gomen" jawabku singkat.

"Bagaimana sukses tidak?" Tanya Sakura seraya menghampiriku bersama Sasuke. Sakura bodoh, masa tidak mengerti raut wajahku?

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu menanyakannya, Sakura" perkataan Sasuke cukup mewakili nurani hatiku. Akunya juga yang bodoh, lagi sedih malah pasang tampang senyam-senyum. Biarlah, aku tidak ingin orang terlalu mengasihaniku dan membenci Hinata. Oh, sungguh muliakah aku?

"Yah, aku belum menyatakannya, hahaha." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Dari awal aku memang sudah yakin pasti ditolak, bahkan aku diminta untuk menjauhi Hinata demi Sasori-senpai." Jawabku dengan santai yang dibuat-buat, berharap mereka tidak sadar.

"Hinata memang tidak pernah suka padaku, seberapa keraspun usahaku, aku tahu itu" kali ini aku tidak dapat menahan senyum buatanku. Namun entah kenapa aku ingin menumpahkan perasaanku pada mereka berdua, yang sampai saat ini tidak merespon apapun.

"Melihat kalian berdua, aku jadi iri saja. Hei Sakura, aku ingin mencari gadis baru. Yang pasti harus cantik, pintar, dan pengertian. Aku kan tidak mau jika melihatku teman-temanku sudah punya pasangan semua, sedangkan aku masih menjomblo. Kira-kira siapa yang cocok denganku ya.. Mungkin kau bisa bantu Sasuke, begini-begini kan kau…."

"Cukup"

"Eh?" kali ini aku dibuat bingung dengan respon singkat Sasuke.

"Kau bisa mengeluarkan isi hatimu yang sebenarnya pada kami, Naruto" tidak, jangan katakan itu Sasuke! Aku tidak sanggup menahan raut wajah ceria buatanku. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang lembut memelukku, seperti ingin mengerti rasa sakitku. Kurasakan rambut pink kerasnya menggesek leherku.

"Ah, aku malu dipeluk seperi ini, Sakura-chan" Senyumku makin aneh.

"Menangislah" perkataan pelannya sanggup didengar telingaku. Tanpa kehendakku, cairan bening yang bernama air mata jatuh menuruni pipiku. Ah, aku berharap hari ini turun hujan, sehingga bisa bercampur dengan banyaknya air mataku yang tumpah.

"Uh..Ah..Ah..A-aku.."

"Jangan berkata apa-apa Naruto, jangan sakiti perasaanmu sendiri. Jangan menutupinya dengan tawamu lagi." Pelukan Sakura makin erat.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, sampai kau merasa tenang, Naruto" Kulihat wajah Sasuke terlihat kesal, tangannya pun ikut mengepal.

Hontou ni.. Arigatou Sakura-chan, Sasuke." Hanya itu yang dapat aku balas untuk kebaikan mereka.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

Yeah! Chapter 4 selesai. Bagaimana dengan para readers? merasa bosan menunggu updatenya ya? oke, kritik dan saran langsung aja lewat review... ditunggu. :D


End file.
